The present invention relates generally to light fidelity (Li-Fi) communication and, more particularly, to smart contact lens data transfer using Li-Fi.
Li-Fi technology operates under the principle that light can be used to carry signals as an alternative to traditional radio frequencies; it keeps serving as long as there is no blockage of any kind between a light source and a light reviving device. For example, one-watt light emitting diodes (LEDs) may establish an internet connection for four electronic gadgets at once. A light bulb with embedded microchips can produce data rates as fast as 150 Mbps.
Some attempts have been made to transfer information digitally through wearable devices, such as glasses or smart watches. Further, some attempts have been made to incorporate communications technology into contact lenses in order to transmit glucose level data to a user for health reasons. However, current technologies do not address the use of Li-Fi communications between individuals through smart contact lenses, nor do they address the use of Li-Fi communications for personal authentication utilizing smart contact lenses.